disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horned King's guards
The Horned King's soldiers are supporting and minor antagonists in Disney's 1985 film The Black Cauldron. Background Physical Description The soldiers wields swords, spears, and axes. Some of them have various armour and helmets and most of them have mustaches and beards. Personality While waiting to wake up his army of the dead, the Dark Lord has gathered in his castle the worst scoundrels in the kingdom of Prydain. These henchmen are brutal, savage, vulgar, brainless types, who love having fun, drinking beer, watching in a sort of huge, ugly Esmeralda, torturing and Toad. Their role is simple, low-run work, in particular, looking for the bodies of the greatest soldiers to bring them into the lair of their master. Despite their strong side and nasty, these henchmen fear the Dark Lord above all. When it comes to his castle, the festivities stopped immediately. The music stops ringing and the beer flowing and everyone is silent, waiting the orders of the master of the house. In addition, they are terrified at the sight of the army of the dead, who kill those who have not managed to escape. These thugs are minor characters from The Black Cauldron, mainly driven by the system of rotoscoping, which involves a sheet of tracing the movements of actors who played the scenes in real time. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron'' One of the henchmen appears sleeping in a nearby chamber. The henchman's dog sees Taran and viouciosly barks at him, waking the guard up. The guard not seeing Taran, berates the dog and takes him to "make their rounds". They join the other henchmen who are celebrating the capture of Hen Wen the pig until an eerie noise and electricity interrupts them. The Horned King suddenly and magically appears in the room, much to the awe of his minions. Creeper orders one of the henchmen to bring Hen Wen near the Horned King's throne to interrogate her for the whearaboust of the Black Cauldron. When Creeper threatens Hen Wen for not complying, Taran who was watching the whole scene from a tall pillar, stumbles to the grounds, one of the henchmen prepares to kill Taran until Creeper says to release him. Taran refuses to instruct the pig to tell the Horned King where the black cauldron is, The Horned King orders Creeper and the executioner to kill the pig. Taran reluctantly decides to tell, but then tries to escape. The henchmen chase them. Hen Wen escapes in a moat, but Taran is caught by Creeper and the henchmen throw Taran into the dungeon. While Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, and princess Eilowny are trying to escape, a henchman is pulling a cart carrying dead warriors. So, they wait for the chance. The Henchmen soon find out that Taran and Eilowny have escape. The battle is on. the henchmen try to get Eilowny, Taran, and Fflewddur Fflam who has soon escaped, but the plan failed. The henchmen soon capture the heroes again after they have the black cauldron. They chain them up. The henchmen run away in fear when the Horned King ruthlessly brings the deathless warriors to life. Gallery Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1727-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1754-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1771-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1780-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1799-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1788-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1822-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1834-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1845-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1868-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1885-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2037-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1926-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2177-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2288-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2328-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2811-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2944-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3168-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3300-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3307-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3362-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3379-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3389-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3403-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3416-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3428-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3453-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3465-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6116-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6122-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6126-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6127-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6131-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6418-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6421-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6429-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6433-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6468-1-.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6476-1-.jpg Deleted_Scenes_from_The_Black_Cauldron.jpg|Deleted Scenes. 49606656059502d98a53640be60f09265b03f7aa_m.jpg blackcauldroncutscenevu0.jpg 54d0db26fea9b2f9e82c94fe42ebf1c68cb2ab0d_m.jpg The Horned King's Guards.jpg|Concept Art of the Guards. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Idiots Category:The Black Cauldron characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Character groups Category:Discriminators Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Those destroyed Category:Unofficial Disney Villains